Transcripciones/Crusaders de la Mark Perdida
*'Apple Bloom:' Muy bien, Crusaders. De vuelta el tema de obtener nuestras cutie marks, ¿alguna sugerencia? *'Scootaloo:' No. Intentamos todo. *'Sweetie Belle:' Se nos acabaron las ideas. *'Apple Bloom:' ¿Es una broma, Crusaders? Podemos hacer más que eso. ::Esperamos nuestras cutie marks hace tiempo ::Nadie sabe cuál sea al fin ::Ya lo intentamos sin parar y lo haremos más y más Mark Crusaders ::Porque las Crusaders no se rendirán ::La cutie mark ::Ya la encontraremos ::A cutie mark ::Pronto la descubriremos ::Un gran premio será ::Nuestra cutie mark *'Apple Bloom:' ¡Esa es la actitud correcta! *'Pipsqueak:' ¡Cutie Mark Crusaders! ¡Ayuda! *'Apple Bloom:' ¿Qué sucede, Pipsqueak? *'Pipsqueak:' Me postulé para presidente poni escolar. Espero que las tres puedan ser mis directoras de campaña. *'Apple Bloom:' ¡No hemos intentado obtener nuestras cutie marks en dirección de campañas! ¿Qué les parece, Crusaders? *'Cutie Mark Crusaders:' ¡Sí! ¡Ha! inicial *'Apple Bloom:' Dinos, Pip, ¿cómo ayudarías a la escuela si tú fueras elegido como presidente poni escolar? *'Pipsqueak:' El mobiliario del patio sufrió muchos daños durante la batalla de Twilight con Tirek. Si yo soy elegido como presidente poni escolar, ¡iré al consejo escolar y arreglaré este asunto! de potros *'Diamond Tiara:' Bueno, yo creo que es un ridículo derrocha de fondos. Es como cuando Twist propuso reparar la ventana que Discord destruyó. Ella quería repararla con una simple vieja ventana de escuela, pero todos saben que votar por me fue la mejor opción, ¡porque yo convencía el consejo de darle la ventana atractivo visual! *'Apple Bloom:' Y no le afectó que su madre, Spoiled Rich, sea la presidente del consejo. *'Silver Spoon:' ¡Exactamente! Es por eso que cuando Diamond Tiara se elegirá como presidente poni escolar, ¡la escuela va a poner una estatua de ella en el centro de nuestro patio! *'Diamond Tiara:' ¡Oye, Silver Spoon! ¡Eso era mi gran anuncio para cuando yo ganara! *'Silver Spoon:' Ay, solo estaba tratando de ayudar. *'Diamond Tiara:' ¡No necesito esa clase de ayudo! *'Apple Bloom:' ¿No creen que ya fue suficiente de Diamond Tiara? *'Scootaloo:' ¿De verdad necesitamos una gran estatua de ella? *'Sweetie Belle:' ¿Justa donde debe estar el mobiliario del patio? susurrando *'Pipsqueak:' ¡Un voto por Pip es un voto por el patio! *'Diamond Tiara:' ¡Un voto por Diamond Tiara es un voto por un mil Diamond Tiara! Mark Crusaders ::Un cambio hay que hacer ::Ya hora es ::No hay que temer hacer lo bien ::¡Es él! ¡Vota por Pip! ::Hay una oportunidad ::De más diversión ::Vota por Pip y aquí podrás estar ::Es hora de otro líder ::Es hora de cambiar ::Hay que luchar con más convicción ::¡Vota por Pip! ::Es hora de vencerla ::Y hacer algo mejor ::Pues si votamos juntas ::Toda lo vamos a lograr Tiara ::¿Qué es lo que acabo de escuchar? ::Es a mí a quien deben apoyar ::Pipsqueak es débil, ¿no lo creerás? ::Pero Diamond es perfecta ::Es la selección correcta ::Que tu vota sea para mí, y no para Pip *'Apple Bloom:' ¡Dejaremos que los votantes decidan! Tiara ::Cada poni tiene sus secretos ¡Igual que tú! ::Votar por mí ayudará muy bien ¡Como tu extraño super fuerza! ::Tu largo cabello es falso ::No hablaré de eso ::Mire tus dientes grandes ya ves *'Apple Bloom:' Por favor ponis, ¡no le hagan caso! Mark Crusaders ::Vota para cambiar ::Es hora de otro líder ::Pues tiranía no hará ::Vota para vencerla ::Un día nuevo es ::Y todo muy bien va a estar ::¡Es por Pip! ¡Es por Pip! ::Nuestra victoria aquí esta *'Diamond Tiara:' ¡Alto! Todos los ponis que no han votado, ¡atención! ::Pip promete cosas que nunca jamás cumplirá Tú necesitas una nueva mochila ::Pues hago que pasen las cosas que nadie podrá Pagar, ¡como nunca! ::Tomen dulces, sé que te va a gustar ::Y del sol, esto te protegerá ::Puedo ser linda también ::Pero un precio hay ::Para poderlo disfrutar ::Pues vota por mí, lo tendrás Spoon ::Tengo una sugerencia ::Que debes de saber ::Puedes ser que seas la ganadora ::Si les muestra que al ganar— *'Diamond Tiara:' ¡No recuerdo haberte pedido que hablaras! *'Todos:' jadean *'Sweetie Belle:' Pues si así es como tratas a tu mejor amiga, ¡yo elijo a Pipsqueak! Potros ::¡Vota! Mark Crusaders ::No temas, (¡por Pip!) siempre esta, ponis Potros ::¡Vota! Mark Crusaders ::Todo el pasado se irá Potros ::¡Él es! ¡Vota por Pip! ::¡Vota! Mark Crusaders ::El honor ganará, (¡por Pip!) la tiranía se irá Potros ::¡Vota! Mark Crusaders ::El cambio va a durar Potros ::¡Vota por Pip! Mark Crusaders ::Es hora de otro líder ::Es hora de cambiar ::Hay que luchar con más convicción Potros ::¡Vota por Pip! Mark Crusaders ::Es hora de vencerla ::Y hacer algo mejor ::Pues si votamos juntas ::Toda lo vamos a lograr Potros ::¡Vota por Pip! *'Cheerilee:' Los votos han sido contados. El presidente poni escolar es... ¡Pipsqueak! *'Diamond Tiara:' jadea de potros *'Apple Bloom:' ¡Qué emoción, Crusaders! ¡Pip ganó! *'Pipsqueak:' No lo había logrado sin el gran esfuerzo de mis directoras de campaña, ¡las Cutie Mark Crusaders! *'Sweetie Belle:' ¡Cutie marks en directoras de campaña! *'Diamond Tiara:' Creo que no son tan buenas como creyeron, ¡flancos en blanco! De hecho, ¡exijo un recuento! *'Cheerilee:' Créeme, Diamond Tiara, Pip ganó. *'Diamond Tiara:' ¡Yo voy a ser quien lo juzga, señora Cheerilee! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Un voto?! Silver Spoon, ¿tú no votaste por mí? *'Silver Spoon:' No, no lo hice. *'Diamond Tiara:' Mm— ¡pero tú eres mi mejor amiga! *'Silver Spoon:' ¿Lo soy? Porque traté de ayudarte mencionando tu estatua sorpresa, y de pronto ni siquiera tenía derecho hablar. De hecho, habrías ganado esta elección si me hubieras hecho caso. ¿Quieres saber cómo? Lo siento, no me permiten hablar. *'Diamond Tiara:' grita *'Silver Spoon:' Pipsqueak y las Cutie Mark Crusaders ¿Qué? No tengo que alentar su drama nunca más. *'Apple Bloom:' Sé que Diamond Tiara ha sido muy agresiva, pero tal vez deberíamos ver si está bien. Aunque jamás le hayan importado los sentimientos de nadie, no significa que no nos importan los de ella. *'Spoiled Rich:' ¡Diamond Tiara! ¿Por qué estas poniendo esa cara? Esa no es la cara de una ganadora. *'Diamond Tiara:' Porque... la verdad no gané. *'Spoiled Rich:' ¿¡Qué?! ¿O sea que tuve que traer todas estas provisiones para celebrar nada? porrazo *'Diamond Tiara:' Lo siento madre. *'Spoiled Rich:' Es bastante malo que has perdido antes inmigrante de Trottingham, pero imagina que si perdieras antes esas... ¡flanco blanco! Como una poni rica, siempre debes en tu posición social. *'Fancy Pants:' Hm. *'Spoiled Rich:' Eso empieza aquí en Ponyville y se extienda a través de todo Equestria. No vayas olvidarlo nunca, Diamond Tiara. ¡Nunca! Tiara ::Si soy diamante ::¿Por qué hoy me siento así? ::Soy muy fuerte ::Pero eso no importa, ya no ::Hay algo roto en mí ::Pues no todo hice bien ::Yo era fuerte ::Pero hoy creo que me romperé ::Podrías creer ::Que siempre deseo ser distinta a quien soy ::No puedo ver ::Qué debo hacer para ser quien yo quisiera ser ::Siempre a mí ::Me dijeron que hacer, que decir ::Yo no sabía que otra forma ::Podía existir ::Y hoy perdida estoy ::Y no sé lo que hacer ::La tierra sume ::Y siento que voy a caer ::Podrías creer ::Que siempre deseo ser distinta a quien soy ::No puedo ver ::Qué debo hacer para ser quien yo quisiera ser ::Para ser quien yo quisiera ser *'Sweetie Belle:' ¿Es... extraño que me sienta mal por ella? *'Scootaloo:' Si lo es, pues, yo me siento igual. *'Apple Bloom:' Quiere cambiar, pero no sabe cómo. *'Sweetie Belle:' Necesita unas amigas para ayudarla descubrirlo. campanas de potros *'Apple Bloom:' Oye Diamond Tiara, ¡espera! *'Diamond Tiara:' gruñe ¿Qué es lo que quieren ahora? ¿Burlarse? ¿Gozar de mi derrota? *'Apple Bloom:' De hecho, queremos invitarte a nuestra casa club a convivir. *'Diamond Tiara:' ¿De verdad? *'Scootaloo:' Sí, de verdad. *'Diamond Tiara:' Pues, gracias a ustedes, ya no tengo ocupaciones importantes de presidenta que tender ni nada, así que tal vez sí vaya. *'Sweetie Belle:' Esa suena como un sí... *'Diamond Tiara:' Entonces, ¿las tres sí juntan aquí para planear distintas formas de obtener sus cutie marks? *'Apple Bloom:' En realidad, sí. *'Diamond Tiara:' Ustedes tres son... son muy afortunadas. *'Cutie Mark Crusaders:' ¡¿Enserio?! *'Diamond Tiara:' Sí. Pueden explorar todas esas opciones aprender quienes son realmente antes de quedarse con algo que no entienden bien. *'Apple Bloom:' Pero, tú lo has hecho, ¿verdad? *'Diamond Tiara:' ¡Sí, porque ya tengo mi cutie mark, y no estoy batallando para nada por descubrir quien se supone que soy ni lo debo estar haciendo con esta mark que ya está en mi flanco! *'Apple Bloom:' Uh, ¿estás segura de eso? *'Diamond Tiara:' gruñe Eso es una pregunta extraña. *'Sweetie Belle:' No tanto, porque la verdad te escuchamos ayer. *'Diamond Tiara:' ¿Querían obtener sus cutie marks de espías? ¡¿Eso está en su grafica?! *'Sweetie Belle:' No, solo nos preocupamos por ti cuando perdiste la elección, luego perdiste a tu amiga, y luego tu madre te gritó. *'Apple Bloom:' Sabemos que quieres cambiar y queremos darte— *'Pipsqueak:' ¡Ayuda! puerta abre *'Pipsqueak:' ¡Estaba en la reunión de consejo y no aprobaron mi solicitud para un nuevo mobiliario del patio! *'Sweetie Belle:' ¡Por qué no? *'Pipsqueak:' ¡No hay fondos en el presupuesto! Así que vi en la alcancía para ver si tenía suficientes monedas, ¡pero mi alcancía no tenía nada en realidad! *'Sweetie Belle:' ¡Descuida, Pip! *'Scootaloo:' Te veremos a la escuela. *'Apple Bloom:' ¡Encontraremos una solución! *'Pipsqueak:' ¡Gracias, Cutie Mark Crusaders! *'Diamond Tiara:' Oh, yo ya tengo una solución. ¡Nuestro nuevo presidente va a ser expulsado del cargo y yo será restituida! *'Scootaloo:' ¿A dónde va ahora? *'Apple Bloom:' ¿A dónde crees? Rápido, ¡hay que seguirla! *'Sweetie Belle:' Esperen, ¡yo también voy! Tiara ::Cutie Mark Crusaders, fuera de aquí ::Hay que decirles la verdad, por mí se van a enterar Mark Crusaders ::¡Alto! No es la manera, Diamond, por favor ::Tú eres mucho mejor esta hostilidad Tiara ::No saben muy bien quien soy yo ::No entienden el tamaño de mi error ::Qué es lo que todos van a pensar ::Si vuelvo a fallar ::Un diamante no se puede romper ::No importa allá el camino que deba correr ::Lo necesario haré y el premio obtener Mark Crusaders ::¡Alto! No es la respuesta ::¡Espera! Eso se ve bien ::¡Escucha! Te puedes redimir ::Pero ayudando a otros y no siendo así ::Tú quieres amigos y admiración ::Tú quieres ser la estrella y la constelación ::Una forma mejor, hay una mejo-o-or ::Hay mucho todavía que tienes que aprender ::Ver la luz que brilla en ti, un poni mejor puedes ser ::Haz un alto ya y vuelve a empezar ::De la oscuridad te liberarás ::Verás la luz, verás la luz de tu Cutie Mark *'Diamond Tiara:' ¡Amigos ponis, les tengo un anuncio! *'Apple Bloom:' Diamond Tiara, ¡piensa en la decisión que estas tomando ahora! *'Scootaloo:' ¡Puedes ser una mejor poni! puerta abre *'Spoiled Rich:' ¡Diamond Tiara! Casualmente estaba aquí en la reunión de consejo, y ¿esto es lo que veo en el receso? ¿Mi hija juntándose con plebeyas confundidas e insignificantes? Socializar con los de su clase no te va a hacer triunfal en Equestria. Ven, Diamond Tiara. *'Diamond Tiara:' ¡No, madre! *'Spoiled Rich:' ¡¿Disculpa?! *'Diamond Tiara:' Tú has pasado la vida actuando como corcel de alcurnia y me criaste para seguir tu galope. Al principio creí que estaba bien, pero finalmente entendí que yo quería algo que tú no tienes: ¡amigas! *'Todos:' jadean *'Spoiled Rich:' ¡Suficiente, Diamond Tiara! ¡Apártate de esas flancos en blanco! *'Diamond Tiara:' ¡Ellas son las Cutie Mark Crusaders, y son mis amigas! ¡Tienes que dejar de ponerles esos crueles e hirientes apodos! Ellas esfuerzan para obtener sus cutie marks más que cualquier poni que haya conocido, y las van a obtener cuando ellas descubran su verdadero talento, ¡el cual seguramente será increíble! Ahora, ¿le podrías dar esto a papa por favor? *'Spoiled Rich:' Sí, desde luego, cariño... *'Diamond Tiara:' Tengo que agradecerles algo Crusaders. Obviamente, desde que obtuve mi cutie mark, sé que mi talento es lograr que los demás hagan lo que quiero. ¡Le he pedido a mi padre que done dinero para el nuevo mobiliario del patio! de potros *'Diamond Tiara:' Sé que te preocupaste un poco, ¿verdad? Ha, pues yo creo que todo va a salir muy bien, Señor presidente. ::Construiremos un patio para jugar ::Lleno de juegos para poder disfrutar ::Aquí estoy y yo quiero en todo ayudar ::Hoy un gran cambio habrá, este va a ser el plan *'Diamond Tiara:' Por aquí, eso es. No se detengan. Oye, la de la fuerza asombrosa, ¿los ayudas a mover el volantín al otro lado? ¡Muchas gracias! Y tú, el de las super dientes, necesitamos ayuda con el subibaja. ¡Bien hecho, eso es la actitud! ::Hay mucho que yo puedo hacer ::Para ayudar ::Veo la luz que brilla allí ::Hay una versión mejor de mí ::El ayer se fue ::Y ahora el futuro brilla en mí ::Mi cutie mark me liberó ::Para hacer el bien y ser el poni que quiero ser ::Y ser el poni que quiero ser *'Apple Bloom:' Estuve pensando, Crusaders. Pasamos bastante tiempo haciendo aspavientos tratando de descubrir nuestro verdadero talento, cuando nos tomamos una pausa, siempre ayudamos a otros ponis a descubrir su talento. *'Sweetie Belle:' Sí, y creo que es mucho más importante que preocuparnos por nuestras cutie marks, ¿no lo creen? *'Scootaloo:' ¡Por supuesto! No me importa si llego a obtener mi cutie mark, siempre que pueda convivir con mis mejores amigas. *'Apple Bloom:' Entonces, ¿qué dicen, Crusaders? ¿Quieren dedicarse ayudar a otros encontrar sus cutie marks? *'Cutie Mark Crusaders:' ¡Sí! de mágica de potros *'Sweetie Belle:' ¿Qué pasó? *'Apple Bloom:' ¿Qué sucedió? *'Diamond Tiara:' ¡Son sus cutie marks! ¡Son asombrosas! *'Cutie Mark Crusaders:' ¡Ganamos la misma cutie mark! ¡Cutie Mark Crusaders para siempre! ::Esperamos nuestras cutie marks ::Hace tiempo ::No sabíamos cuál iba a ser ::Lo intentamos sin parar ::Y lo haremos siempre más ::Porque las Crusaders no se rendirán Scootaloo ::Ya sabemos por qué tanto tardó Belle ::Nuestro viaje aquí realmente no acabó Bloom ::Más que una marca ahora será ::Un lugar para iniciar Mark Crusaders ::Una aventura que acaba de empezar ::Con cutie marks ::Vamos siempre a demostrar ::Con cutie marks ::Y a otros vamos a ayudar ::Un gran premio ahora es ::Nuestra cutie mark *'Pinkie Pie:' ¡Muy bien, ponis! ¡Prepárense para la mayor celebración cute-ceañera de historia! ¡Woo hoo hoo! de ponis *'Apple Jack:' Ay, caramelo, si papa y mama estuvieran aquí, estarían orgullosos de ti. *'Apple Bloom:' Ah... gracias, Apple Jack. *'Apple Jack:' ¡Ahora ve allá a festejar con tus amigas! Dash ::Orgullosa estoy, amiguito ::Me enseñaste algo hoy Rarity ::Inspiraste a cada poni aquí en Equestria ::Y me inspiraste a mí Dash, Apple Jack, y Rarity ::Sus cutie marks ::Mucho orgullo ahora nos dan ::Sus cutie marks ::Fuerte vamos a cantar ::Un gran premio ahora son ::Sus tres cutie marks *'Apple Bloom:' Entonces, ¿que opinen, Crusaders? ¿Valió la pena esperar por estas cutie marks o no? *'Sweetie Belle:' ¡Sí! ¡Estoy ansiosa por ver a quien ayudaremos ahora! Mark Crusaders ::Éramos solo tres ::Crusaders que querían ver ::Qué había en nuestra interior ::Y sea un destino mejor ::Amigas siempre así ::Hay que empezar otra vez ::Aventuras que no tengan fin ::Con cutie marks ::Vamos siempre a demostrar ::Con cutie marks ::Y a otros vamos a ayudar ::Un gran premio es realidad ::Nuestras cutie marks en:Transcripts/Crusaders of the Lost Mark pt:Transcrições/Cruzadas da Cutie Mark